


The Mysterious Case of the Onigiri Tag

by vinegarce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fist Fights, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mischief, Osamu Miya is suave, Suna is gay panicking, Swearing, graffiti artist au, onigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarce/pseuds/vinegarce
Summary: Suna often paints colorful stuff. Big swirling letters, and beautiful people, his art work practically dances off the walls and buildings he paints on.The local blogs say it's cutting edge, or something like that. He lives as much on the edge with the way the colors mix and bleed as he does working as a graffiti artist. And while it's not exactly legal, he is still absolutely pissed. This was his best work to date.Key word was.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 160
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	The Mysterious Case of the Onigiri Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my Day 4 piece for OsaSuna Week. But it had both Day 4 and Day 7 prompts in it so I'm submitting it as a combined day piece.
> 
> It also ended up a bit heavier of the make out session than I initially had anticipated. But I've written so much fluff this week I wanted a bit more action and excitement.
> 
> Anyway enjoy these two dorks in a graffiti au getting into trouble.

Suna often paints colorful stuff. Big swirling letters, and beautiful people, his art work practically dances off the walls and buildings he paints on. 

The local blogs say it's cutting edge, or something like that. He lives as much on the edge with the way the colors mix and bleed as he does working as a graffiti artist. And while it's not exactly legal, he is still absolutely pissed. This was his best work to date.

Key word was.

Even more irritating is this is the third time the unknown asshole, with the onigiri tag mark, has painted over Suna’s work. 

It’s always the good ones too. Like seriously if there’s no space, cover some of the stuff that the artist known as “The King” does. Like, has he never done anything other than stylized milk boxes? 

Doesn’t matter now, it's his art once again. He’s going to burst a blood vessel. Or maybe punch the wall.

“That’s it. Let’s start planning. I’m gonna have to one up this last piece to get this fucker.”

…

And that Is how Suna now finds himself sitting in a shadowy spot across the street from his art at 2am. Seeming like a creep be damned.

Well actually that’s not true. He feels bad because he spooked some cute guy with grey hair and an undercut around 11pm. No one else has come past him since, so at least he was saved from further awkward situations.

See: Cute boy, who is now (maybe) creeped out.

He had since moved further into the shadows as a precaution.

3:30 had rolled around rather quickly, he thought, since he’s literally sitting in the dark doing nothing but waiting. He hasn’t even checked his phone other than to check the time in case the light outed his hiding spot. It was much too boring, so at least he could appreciate his latest piece, even if it was bait.

But instead he kept thinking about the other guy's art. It was such a contrast from his own. Monochromatic, black, bold in all the ways Suna’s wasn’t. Was this some kind of diss to his use of color? 

What was the reason he chose his art to deface? He doesn’t try to start anything with other artists. He just wants to make art.

A noise alerts him to someone approaching. Has the onigiri tag guy finally shown up? He’s almost more relieved he doesn’t have to camp out another night (he’d much rather spend it painting), than having the chance to confront the guy vandalizing his art. 

Before he has the chance to realize the irony of that thought, the man steps into view. Suna readies himself for the culprit to make a move on his art.

But Suna’s guard is almost immediately let down. It's just the cute guy with silver hair, probably on the way back from wherever he had been earlier.

Suna begins to sit back in his spot, when the guy pulls a spray can out of a black bag Suna hadn’t seen him carrying earlier. 

Fuck, Suna thinks, he let his guard down and now the dude was already painting his first strokes. 

It just had to be that stupid onigiri guy was also the cute guy. But Suna is running and tackling him to the ground anyways because defacing his art repeatedly outweighs how cute he is.

They fall to the ground with a grunt, and the can falls out of the man's hand upon impact. It bounces across the street clanging to a stop.

Suna is too worried about all the noise they’re making and doesn’t notice until he’s pushed off the other man, that he seems pissed. 

Well if he wants to be angry at Suna, he can eat it because Suna is the one who has the right to be angry. He lunges at the man again making a swipe for his, admittedly pretty face, but again who cares. 

The man flinches away, Suna’s fist still makes contact. Onigiri guy lashes out with his foot and tries to kick Suna off him and get away. Suna gets squarely kicked in the shoulder and falls back,

“What the fuck! Why did you tackle me?! Are you crazy?!” The onigiri guy whisper yells once he’s put a few feet of space between them. He clutches his nose checking if it’s still intact.

“What do you mean, am I crazy?! You’re the one who keeps defacing my art, asswipe.” Suna growls back. Clutching at his shoulder. It’s not dislocated but it’s going to be black and blue in the morning.

The man stares at him, breathing heavily, but understanding dawns on his face. The pieces fall into place as onigiri guy realizes who tackled him.

He flops onto his back. “Well that didn’t quite work out how I had hoped,” he says to the sky.

Now it’s Suna’s turn to look confused.

“What?” is all he can manage staring at the guy.

Onigiri guy lifts his head and gives him a look, a bruise is blooming on his face, but Suna doesn’t think he broke his nose.

“I really like your art and wanted to meet you.” He says as if that explains anything.

Suna looks at Onigiri guy like he’s absolutely insane now. “So, you defaced my art in the hope that I would meet you? And you didn’t expect that I wouldn’t want to punch your face in when I caught you doing it?”

“Well when you put it like that, it sounds dumb.”

“How else do you think that would go?”

“Okay, okay. You have a point. But I really mean it. I think your art is beautiful and it doesn't hurt that you’re pretty cute.”

“You’re flirting with me even though I tried to knock your teeth in like 5 minutes ago?”

“Well you blushed such a pretty color earlier, when I saw you lurking around, so you can’t tell me you don’t think I’m good looking.”

Flustered Suna can only stare at Onigiri guy, blush creeping on his face once again.

He finally manages to get his brain working again when the sound of sirens reach his ears.

“Shit, it’s the cops. We should probably get going.”

“Someone probably heard or saw us fighting, and it doesn’t help that we're street artists.” 

Onigiri guy scrambles to his feet, offering a hand to Suna. Suna gladly takes it since his other arm still hurts. He starts running after Onigiri guy. He seems to have an idea of where to go.

After they run for a few minutes, Onigiri guy stops in an alleyway outside of a bar, and the two of them collapse onto the wall panting heavily.

“Do you think we got away?”

“I’m not sure. Were only like two blocks away, and they may be looking for some guys who are out of breath from running.”

As soon as he says that they see the light of a flashlight turn down the alley, and a distant shout of “They can’t have gotten that far. There was no sign of a car.”

They looked at each other, slightly panicked. The light was getting closer.

Onigiri guy faces him, stepping into his personal space.

“What are you-” Suna starts, and is suddenly cut off by a pair of lips. 

He’s a bit shocked and doesn't know what to do for a second. But then his hands snap to Onigiri guys hips since it hurts his shoulder the least. 

Suna’s good hand up to tangle in silver hair, giving a tug. He gets a small moan from the other man. 

Onigiri guy deepens their kiss.

Suna hisses when his shoulder is pressed too hard into the wall, and the next moment finds himself leaning on Onigiri man. He uses his good arm to brace against the wall.

Suna thinks the cops must have passed them by now, but he's unresistant to being pulled back in. 

They haven’t been arrested, but he has no interest in moving yet.

Onigiri man’s hands float down Suna’s back when he’s sure Suna can support himself. 

Suna lets out a little gasp, when Onigiri’s fingers dig into his ass to pull their hips flush. 

The man takes the opportunity to presumably suck a hickey into Suna’s neck. 

Suna hears himself whine. Which Onigiri guy takes as his cue to roll their hips together.

They both groan.

Suna leans down to recapture the lips at his jaw. And then pulls away, leaving them both panting.

“Well shit, that’s enough to make a guy forgive you onigiri man.” Suna whispers.

For a moment the other man is silent. But then he starts laughing, burying his face into Suna’s shoulder to muffle it. 

When he finally is able to speak through his laughter he says “Osamu. The name’s Osamu. And what’s yours if I may ask, pretty boy?”

“Rintarou.” He replies, blushing.

“Well, now that we’re not being pursued, would you want to maybe get some sleep?” Osamu winks.

“S-sure.” Suna can only manage a wobbly reply. Osamu’s flirting seems to keep catching him off guard.

“How close is your place, cause mine is across town. And we should probably get fixed up.”

“It’s not too far.”

Suna extends his uninjured arm for Osamu to take. He’s still kind of mad about his art, but he thinks they can work something out.


End file.
